Different electrical circuits and/or devices may be designed to operate using electrical power having a variety of characteristics. Even electrical circuits and/or devices designed to receive electrical power at an identical voltage level may have different power supply needs. For example, some circuits or devices may operate well over a larger voltage range than others. Also for example, some circuits or devices may operate better under noisy conditions than other circuits. Even a particular electrical circuit or device may utilize electrical power differently and have different power needs at various points in time. For example, the amount of electrical energy consumed in a circuit or device may vary in accordance with varying utilization of various circuit components or sub-components.
Characteristics of electrical power supplied to electrical circuits, or components thereof may vary over time. For example, the power supply providing the electrical power may exhibit inconsistent behavior. Further for example, the consumption of energy by one or more circuit components may affect characteristics of electrical power provided to other components. For example an increased utilization of current by a first electrical component may result in a voltage and/or current decrease to a second electrical device.
Because of varying power supply needs (e.g., between circuits and during operation) and varying power supply characteristics, electrical circuits or components thereof are often forced to operate with power supply characteristics that are less than desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.